Crônicas de Londárion O Peregrino e o Anjo
by Malifysence
Summary: Uma história que revela o passado de uma das 5 bestas que protegem um grande tesouro . Quer saber o quê é? "Ô.Ô" Então espera! XD


Crônicas de Londárion – A Nova Terra

Conto 5 – O Peregrino e o Anjo

Numa cidade longínqua nas fronteiras do reino de Londárion um jovem bardo começa uma jornada em busca de inspiração para suas musicas e seus poemas.

—Filho... Espero que faça uma boa viagem e que encontre o quê procura.

—Sim mãe, eu lhe desejo de coração que tenha grandes realizações e recordações de mim aqui, mas eu não as tenho neste lugar, por isso vou.

—Meu filho, você é minha maior realização neste mundo e minhas maiores recordações estão em você, e nada ou ninguém poderia fazer-me esquecer disso. Você é tudo que uma mãe como eu pode querer... É forte, hábil, inteligente e um artista... Vai conseguir achar o quê busca... Eu sei disso.

—Adeus mamãe.

—Adeus filho.

Com um abraço caloroso ele se despede de sua mãe por não saber se vai revela novamente e com grande coragem viaja só pelo reino em busca de algo que não sabe o quê é ou onde está ou sequer como fará para encontrá-lo.

—"Minha jornada me trás por campos; Meus pés me guiam pelo destino; Minhas mãos recriam em minha flauta; Meus pensamentos e esperanças; Enquanto viajo por mil lugares e distâncias; Não vejo o que busco; Mas posso até imaginar; Algo que não sei; E não tenho idéia do que possa ser"...

—Olá, nobre bardo que tocas tal música celestial.

—Olá, mas quem é você?

—Sou um reles cego que não tem mais do que apenas uma bengala e as ataduras que protegem meus olhos da luz.

—Por tua sina vejo que deves estar em viagem também, mas para onde vais?

—Não precisas seguir meu jeito arcaico de falar, mas aprecio tua delicadeza e sensibilidade perante meu dilema que me faz andar cidades sem poder ver tuas cores e tuas formas.

—Muito obrigado, você me elogiou demais para alguém que mal pode saber quem sou, mas se quiser posso lhe tocar uma música?

—Sim, seria um prazer ouvir uma música tão bela quanto a que escutei quando chegavas.

—Por lugares distantes quero viajar; Sentindo um vento refrescante a me guiar; Nesse mundo tão belo; Quero saber onde está; Minha sina é um dia achar; Algo tão belo que me faça chorar; Com mil alados em volta para me dizer; Que minha busca confusa se fez um final.

—Não foi tão boa quanto a que cantavas em teu caminho.

—É? Bem, minhas músicas têm uma coisa comigo que parece que querem algo o mais do que somente uma mera inspiração, não importa aonde eu vá, sempre tem uma coisa faltando nelas que me faz sentir que não achei minha inspiração...

—Pois então que tal algo maravilhoso que te faça chorar e sentir algo mágico?

—Hã?

No momento em que o bardo que havia dado as costas para o cego e tais palavras foram ditas, ele virou-se para o cego e uma luz singela e ofuscante, porém acolhedora o fez chorar.

—Eu sou tua inspiração e tua sina... Eu sou aquele que deveras criou a luz e a justiça... Sou tal quanto minhas filhas e filhos... Sou Landyr da Luz.

O bardo não mais parava de chorar, pois o próprio anjo da luz uma das seis divindades elementais, o havia escolhido para revelar-se a um mortal, sua pele caucasiana, olhos brancos como de um cego, roupas sagradas que lhe davam um ar de paladino. Mas ainda pairava um pergunta que ele não podia esquecer... Por que ele fora escolhido entre tantas vidas e almas deste mundo? E o que uma divindade faria depois de tal aparição? Nem mesmo ele podia saber...

—Por que tu vieste a mim, grandioso ser de luz e justiça?

—Eu e meus irmãos criamos tudo e todos, mas você foi o único que eu mesmo criei com parte de mim que nenhum outro ser tem... Honestidade, justiça, gentileza, carisma e senso artístico que nenhum outro bardo poderia ter.

—Por que então fez meu destino encontrar-te?

—Pois assim posso lhe dizer o que deves escolher...

—Escolher? De que falas?

—Tu tens duas escolhas. Ser um humano e viver na busca por uma inspiração que pode lhe custar a vida ou vir comigo e ver um mundo onde tudo lhe dará inspiração e viver com suas músicas, então o que escolhes?

—Se eu não tivesse mais escolhas, escolheria ir contigo...

—Muito bem, tu fizeste a melhor das escolhas.

—Mas...

—Sim?

—E minha querida mãe? Posso levá-la comigo?

—Se assim desejas eu posso levá-la até onde você estará, mas se levá-la terás uma condição para estar lá...

—Diga-me e eu a aceitarei.

—Tu terás de ficar de guardar o mundo onde tua inspiração não mais acabará...

—Sim, eu aceito.

—Mas se você sair de teu posto... Perderas a forma humana e se tornara uma besta que irás devorar tua querida mãe.

—Mamãe... Eu aceito, mas quero que minha mãe saiba para onde nós vamos primeiro.

—Sim, eu o levarei até teu vilarejo.

Num instante ele viu sua casa do alto de uma colina onde Landyr os havia transportado em segundos. Ele foi até a casa e falou de seu encontro com Landyr e de sua proposta, mas sua mãe não parecia acreditar.

—Mãe venha comigo para junto de Landyr e nós viveremos a eternidade protegendo as fronteiras do mundo dos sonhos!

—Filho... Tua jornada o trás de volta a mim, mas leva consigo meu antigo filho me deixando triste por saber que enlouqueceste...

—Mãe, eu não estou louco, eu vi Landyr e sei onde ele está posso até te levar até ele.

Ele corre para a colina e lá não há mais Landyr e sim o cego com suas ataduras de volta nos olhos.

—Aqui está! Este é Landyr da Luz!

—Que bela noite faz hoje, não é senhora?

—Filho você precisa de ajuda... Eu não sei o que houve contigo, mas eu juro que vou achar uma cura!

—Mãe, você não entende!

—É verdade, você não entende que sou Landyr?

Ele fez o mesmo que fez ao bardo, causando a mãe dele lágrimas inóspitas que a fizeram se ajoelhar pedindo perdão.

—Me perdoe Landyr por ter duvidado de tua aparição e me perdoe filho por ter duvidado de tuas palavras tão honestas.

—Mãe... Vamos para o mundo dos sonhos para viver a eternidade lá!

—Filho eu irei aonde teu nobre coração abençoado mandar... E viverei junto a ti para não mais ter duvidas de mim mesma.

Assim Landyr os levou para a fronteira do mundo dos sonhos.

—Lembre-se de sua promessa e do perigo que tua mãe correra se você quebrá-la! Devo me retirar agora, adeus.

Os pensamentos do Bardo eram apenas sua mãe, sua nova vida, suas músicas e poemas, mas sua mãe começou a entrar no mundo dos sonhos e sumir durante dias, meses, anos, até que um dia ele foi atrás dela e assim quebrou sua promessa.

—Teu posto está vazio e tua mãe não mais poderá viver contigo.

—Espere Landyr eu só vim por que estava preocupado com ela! Eu não... Ah!

Ele se tornou uma besta de três cabeças diferentes, uma de Leão, uma de Cabra e outra de Águia, uma calda em forma de Serpente e com asas de morcego, assim chamada de Quimera, Criatura que devora sonhos. Por fim acabou devorando a própria mãe e voltou a sua forma humana.

—Landyr... Por que fizeste isso comigo?

—Tua sina fez isso contigo, por ter aceitado tal acordo e descumprido tua promessa você a matou e ela agora irá para o mundo dos mortos.

—Sei o que fiz e sei o que farei! Vou atrás dela e a trarei de volta!

—Tu não podes mais sair deste lugar, Tu tens uma missão e uma vida imortal agora... Enquanto se alimentar dos sonhos mortais você ainda estará vivo, enquanto ainda estiver nos portões você estará humano, se entrares não importando teus motivos iras se tornar a criatura que mais detestas e irás matar aqueles que tentarem sair ou entrar de tal mundo!

Quimera, como adotou o nome a si, foi ao seu posto retomar sua sina e lá encontrou um objeto estranho que mais parecia um pedaço de espada e um cristal com forma de uma máscara.

—O que é isso? Parece que é para mim...

—E é para você sim! Foi uma parte do que Landyr preparou a ti... Ele quer que você cuide como se fosse sua alma.

—Eu não quero cuidar de nada mais que de minha mãe... Se ele estiver ocupado demais para cuidar disso não deixe de entregar a ele.

—Sabes que se fizer isso terás outro castigo, não é?

—Castigo? Mas isso tudo foi castigo? Não acho que merecia ter devorado minha própria mãe!

—Você não percebeu? Ele fez isso para você perceber que seu posto é algo muito importante para você abandonar assim de qualquer forma, pois se os humanos conseguirem invadir os sonhos não haverá mais pureza e harmonia neste mundo.

—Sim, eu posso entender... Eu cuidarei dessas relíquias para ele, mas ainda estou confuso sobre o que são.

—Não se preocupe ele pode ter lhe dado sem lhe avisar, mas não pode ser nada mais que um tesouro que um dia você passara ao escolhido.

—Escolhido? Você fala de quem?

—O grande guerreiro alado que fez-se lenda.

—Vallonard? Eu entregarei a Vallonard?

—Sim, mas pode ser que seu nome não seja mais esse ele terá reencarnado daqui a alguns milhões de anos.

—E assim esperarei, mas como saberei que é ele?

—Teste-o como quiser e veja se ele terá outro fragmento da espada.

—Muito obrigado por ter me reanimado desse jeito... Você poderia me dizer teu nome?

—Me desculpe tenho que ir.

—Não, espere!

E o ser foi embora do mesmo jeito que veio. Um homem de cabelos ruivos olhos vermelhos como o fogo e com roupas de guerreiro que lhe dava uma aparente fúria no ar.

—Então, por que não disse seu nome a ele?

—Por que eu não quis...

—Por que não quis é? Ou por que está com medo de fazer amizade com um humano?

—Ah! Deixe-me em paz Landyr!

—Tudo bem Thandyr, mas você é que está perdendo uma ótima chance de se comunicar com mais do que um anjo imortal.

—Nunca gostei de humanos e não vai ser agora que vou começar a gostar!


End file.
